


The Lampshadables/拉灯队

by BasilQ



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Body Shots, Bromance, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilQ/pseuds/BasilQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross和Christmas相互蹭手肘。那是“他们的事儿”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 触发警告

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lampshadables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404958) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



> This is a translated work and original one was written by @Koe(a good author and a friendly girl)
> 
> 原作者注：  
> （剧透：）引用自敢死队：“Church（布鲁斯 威尔斯）：你们俩要不要亲亲抱抱一下？（直译：你俩不会开始互吸吧？）【Barney（西尔维斯特 史泰龙）很有性暗示地看着Trench（阿诺 斯瓦辛格）然后Church满带挖苦地笑了】（……）”  
> 在那句台词之后，一个腐女会觉得她是在看正常的电影，是吗？正常吗？？不，就此而言两个对话最多的英雄（史泰龙和斯坦森）之间只到了一点小小的肘部摩擦的程度。；_；但，毫无畏惧的腐女小队如你所读地完善了它。：）

“ _ **该死**_ ！给我停下来！”

“啥……？”

“别 _ **那样**_ ！”

“胳膊肘？”

“没错，他妈的不要蹭了了！操！”

“可是？一个男的难道不能……我们总是互相蹭手肘的，兄弟。你他妈 _ **在**_ 发什么神经？”

“我都他妈一整个月没有见到过娘们儿了，老兄！什么都能引爆我，而你不会想做这个什么的，相信我！还有别笑了！”

“这是你的 ** _胳膊肘_** 啊，兄弟。如果你没法不变gay地接纳一个小小的手肘，那我可帮不了你兄弟。”

【Lee朝Barney皱皱眉头，然后小声抱怨着】

 

 

“亲一下然后和好？”

“Fuck YOU，man！”

“Love you，man！” 


	2. 切肤关注/迷恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当然。”真的没什么。”“当然啦。”

【Barney从眼角注视着Lee】

“ _ **又**_ 怎么了！？”

【停顿】“没什么。”

“当然。”

“真的没什么。”

“当然啦。”

【Barney来回拨弄着一些备用零件。Lee深深地叹了口气，然后停下了踱步坐回他的椅子上，面朝着Barney】

“掉了。”

【Barney深深地脸红了，让Lee看起来有点点惊慌】

“Ahm，我刚刚在想你的娘们儿问题，兄弟。”

“那么就别想！”

“可是，我们在这里有点点孤单，而且你变得有点……不稳定。”

“对啊，我是可能有点，因为你搔首弄姿得就跟个婊子一样没差，老兄！闭上嘴然后穿件该死的衬衫！还有闭上嘴！艹！”

“那个，我觉着……”

“ _ **不行**_ ！停下！不准！”


	3. 别弄掉了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来个暗示。

【Barney怯懦地】“Ah，uh，我会呆在后面，照料一下……公务。”

“我不是刚刚才告诉过你闭嘴吗？而且是两次？”

“对啊，我就说说而已。”

“那刚好 ** _就是_** 我的问题。”

“不，那真的不是，兄弟。还有，你知道的……我对那个没有问题而且你是我的 ** _兄弟_** ，man。我们是哥们儿。我们去了地狱又回来了，但我们总是照顾着彼此。”

【Lee用他的食指戳进耳朵然后大声唱道】

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”

 

 

【Lee移开了他的手指，看起来对此过于惊讶】

“Aaah，真清静！”

 

“我现在到后面去了！”

“ _ **闭—————————嘴—————————**_ ！”


	4. 姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh，操我，Lee。

【Barney出现了，边伸着懒腰边微笑着。Lee在一些器械面前蹲着，脸色泛红，看上去很憔悴，抖着】

“Fuck you，Barney！”【从牙缝里挤出】

“别当个姑娘，Lee。”

【Lee猛地转过身然后以一种绝对不妙的方式向Barney抛媚眼】

“ _ **再说**_ 一遍？”

【Barney挑逗地咧嘴笑了】

“这是你的损失，兄弟。”

【Lee又一次猛转开了然后他的背开始发颤】

 

“Aw，操他的，Lee！我不是那个意思……Oh，Fuck me，对不起！”

【Barney快速越到Lee边上，用手臂圈住了他的肩膀】

“该死的，我真蠢！你知道我的，我就是有这么蠢。对不起，兄弟，对不起！”


	5. 来一杯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当结局是美好的时候......

【Lee突然停在了Barney面前】

“把酒瓶递给我，Barney！”

“Huh？不觉得有点早了吗，兄弟？”

“是啊，当然早了！只是还不够早！”

“当然。”

【Lee在把瓶子递还给只小口小口喝的Barney之前干下了四分之一的威士忌。Lee鼓起他的胸腔。】

“好了现在！脱光光然后躺下！”

【Barney开始剧烈地大笑以至于汗珠从鼻子上掉下来而酒精让他眼珠乱转】

“去你的，Lee！”

“我恰好喜欢body shots*，而这不会在没有酒的情况下发生。要很多很多的酒。”

“去你的，Lee！”

【Barney看起来很是受教】

**Author's Note:**

> （翻的时候各种纠结lampshadables到底该怎么翻，灯罩队呢还是别的啥（。）9月翻的被我拖到现在才发……）首发随缘居，  
> 【授权翻译】【敢死队】拉灯队/The Lampshadables，巴尼x圣诞，清水，一发完结  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-151976-1-1.html  
> (出处: 随缘居)
> 
> "The Lampshadables" 解释（自原作者）  
> “拉灯队”（“The Lampshadables”）是对敢死队（The Expendables）的一句打趣儿的话，但也正是我引用的：“你俩不会还要亲亲抱抱一下吧？”这句我觉得是明摆着的“挂灯罩”。
> 
> “灯罩的”或是“挂灯罩”是当以角色注意到的故事里显眼的元素来转移观众的关注点时——如同当Church（Bruce Wills）指向史泰龙和斯瓦辛格，这对在现实生活动作电影界里的竞争对手时（同时两人都有众所周知的70年代性革命的经历）。“是的，那就是第四面墙倒塌的声音（第四面墙：戏剧中假想存在的幕前墙的空间）”Willis这么说，“现在继续吧。”对此我的回答是不，让我们在那些含义上再停留一会儿。就是在这儿我发现Statham在这儿比州长更有趣，而且他还是主角。
> 
>  
> 
> *body shots是从某人裸露的一部分身体上喝酒（或是其他饮品）：胸部，腹部，股沟……;)


End file.
